Angels of War
by Anthurak The Chaos Lord
Summary: Evangelion The Ultimate Weapons The Greatest Machines ever built by human hands Sent into battle to defend mankind The swords with which demons may be slain. But did anyone ever stop to ask them how THEY FELT? Nope DISCONTINUED UP FOR ADOPTION


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

""-Normal speaking

''-Normal thought

""-Radio chat

**Chapter I**

**Those aren't Prog. Knives…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_A state of emergency has been declared for the entire central Kanto area, centering around the Tokai region. Please proceed to your designated shelters immediately. Repeat…All residents please proceed to your designated shelters.'_

A screen flickered to life in NERV headquarters, showing a large, pinkish creature moving along the surface of the water of the ocean.

"_Visual confirmation! Target has now entered controlled airspace!"_

"All personnel," Misato barked, "prepare for level one combat!"

"_Tokyo-3 now transforming to battle configuration! Armament buildings and air intercept systems currently at forty-eight percent deployment."_

"Shinji!" Misato called. "Are you ready?"

"_I'm ready, Misato,"_ Shinji's voice said over the intercom.

"What timing," Misato sighed. "So an angel attacks while the Commander's away. This is sooner than we expected."

As the angel flipped out of the ocean and onto land, hovering over the buildings and other objects, missile pods opened up within the hills. They launched missiles at the centipede like beast, which seemed to have no effect on creature.

Fuyutsuki sighed, "What a waste of taxpayers' money."

"Captain Katsuragi!" one of the bridge crew members shouted, a phone in his hand. "The committee is demanding the immediate dispatch of the EVA!"

Misato sighed in exasperation and turned to the connection to Unit 01.

"You understand, Shinji?" Ritsuko asked. "Do you understand your orders?"

There was a pause, then Shinji's voice crackled over the intercom, "Yes, ma'am."

"EVA Unit 01!" Misato shouted, watching as the elevator came to life. "Launch!"

No more than a second later, the giant purple machine shot upward towards the surface, popping up out of one of the hatches that hid the elevator. From the hills, Touji and Kensuke watched as it appeared from within the ground.

As the angel came into view, Shinji grabbed the gun that had been supplied for him, aiming at the target, holding the rifle around the hip. Suddenly though, something happened.

'_No… that won't work. I can't aim like that'_

That was odd. How did he know that when he'd never fired a gun before?

In any event, Shinji understood the logic and moved the gun up to his shoulder, sighting down it towards the approaching angel.

'_Armor seems to be concentrated on the legs and back. Head and chest seem to be exposed. No visible weapons on the back. I should wait for it to expose its weak point. Should be when it's about to attack'_

This confused Shinji even more. Why was he thinking these things? It was like a voice in the back of his head… telling him how to fight. Normally, he would have simply opened fire at the first sight of the angel. Now, he was being more calm, controlled. He was taking his time, so he wouldn't mess up again. And so he stood there, gun leveled at the center of the angel, waiting for it to make the first move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's he doing? Why isn't he firing?" Maya Ibuki said with no small amount of concern from her seat inside the Geofront.

"He's waiting" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki said from his spot above them.

"For what?"

"An opening" Misato answered.

"The plates on the angel's back are probably too tough for his bullets to pierce and do any damage. So he's waiting for it to reveal its underside, which doesn't look near as armored so he won't be wasting ammo" Misato continued with a look of pride and satisfaction. Shinji was finally thinking like the pilot he should be.

"The Angel is moving again!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hundreds of feet above, the forth Angel began to rear itself up, preparing to attack. As it did, Shinji tensed, the large finger of Unit 01 hovering over the rifle trigger.

As the angel reared itself up, it revealed its white underbelly, something resembling a giant lobster, only with what appeared to be a mass of claws or something. But Shinji wasn't concerned with that. What he was looking at was the part of the angel on its front, almost completely covered by its armor. Whatever it was, it appeared to be the head.

'_There!'_

The massive finger squeezed the trigger, sending a hail of bullets flying at the angel. Shinji's guess was confirmed as the bullets struck the angel, making it flail in pain.

Quickly overcoming its agony, the angel ducked its head, concealing it behind the armor plating. Suddenly, it retaliated, sending a mass of whips made of purple energy at the Evangelion.

Thinking quickly, Shinji dived to the left, dodging most the whips and only taking some scaring to the Eva's shoulder plate. Getting to his feet, Shinji returned fire with the rifle. This soon proved useless however as the weapons ammo supply ran dry, leaving Shinji with no means of attack.

The gun clicked as Shinji tried to fire, proving its lack of ammunition.

'_Crap!'_ Shinji thought as he looked at the now-empty gun.

'_Shinji! Look out!'_ Misato yelled over the radio.

Glancing up, Shinji quickly dived to the left to avoid the angel's energy whips as they came at him again. This time however, he did not escape so unscathed. One of the whips lashed across Unit 01's chest, leaving a long burn mark and making Shinji grit his teeth in pain through the mental link. The other whips had caught his empty rifle, cutting it to pieces. Clumsily, he fell back on his butt, then stood again, ready to go, the EVA's huge form defiant and menacing.

"_I'm sending up a spare rifle!" _Misato shouted. _"Grab it, Shinji!"_

Seconds later, a panel on one of the buildings opened up, revealing the spare rifle Misato had been talking about. Before Shinji could even think of grabbing it, another energy whip struck out and snapped it clean in half, as well as knocked Shinji back, momentarily stunning him.

The angel quickly took advantage of his distraction, lashing out again. Stumbling backwards in a dodge, Shinji was unable to prevent the angel's whips from slashing the umbilical cord that left him with power and from tripping him and forcing him to fall on top of a building. He sat as the synchronization backlash left him with a pain in his ankles, butt, and back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unit 01 has switched to internal power!" Maya yelled as red warning lights went off inside the command center and a large five-minute timer appeared on the screen.

"Damn. He only has five minutes to beat that thing" Ritsuko growled in frustration while Misato got on the radio.

"Alright Shinji, you need to-" she was cut off as something happened that made everyone's blood run cold.

Unit 01 slumped then fell down on its back, its eyes dark and lifeless.

"U-Unit 01 h-has shut down!"

"WHAT!?" Misato yelled in shock and fear as she and everyone else looked at the motionless Eva.

Behind her, Ritsuko was looking on in a similar emotional state, only she was extremely confused at what exactly was going on with that machine.

'_First it goes berserk when it shouldn't have any power and now it shuts down when it SHOULD have power. Just what is that machine?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the innate body of the gigantic machine, Shinji desperately struggled at the control yokes, trying to get the Eva to move before the Angel destroyed him. Even though he had no way of telling what exactly was going on outside, he could feel the vibrations of the angel slowly looming closer the finish him off.

'_Come on! Move damn it!'_

'_Geez. You really are a noob'_

Shinji's eyes widened as he heard the voice speak in the back of his head. Before he could reply however, it spoke again.

'_Ah well. Guess I'll have to take over. I've been itching for a fight anyway'_

The screen around Shinji turned white, then all hell broke loose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy, only slightly older then Shinji, stood in a black room. The room wasn't dark, for the boy was easily visible, it was just completely black. The boy seemed to be about 16 years of age. He had silver hair that seemed to spike outwards in all directions. He was wearing a dark purple T-shirt, along with some average black cargo pants and tennis shoes. The most noticeable things about him though, were his dark purple eyes that were filled with mirth and mild amusement, as well as the pair of large wings protruding from his shoulders through holes in his shirt. The wings were what someone say were just like an angel's, save for the fact that they were as black as night.

The boy smiled as he broke the mental link with Shinji. Time for some fun.

The boy leaned back, as if he were sitting down in some invisible chair. As he did however, a chair did appear. It wasn't so much a chair, as it was more of a floating chair-like seat made of simple blocks of translucent yellow light. The back of the seat was reclined slightly, and it had a pair of arm-rests where the boys arms now sat. The arm rests seemed to be covered in various patterns that one would say resembled control panels. They also include a pair of control yokes, also made of the yellow light. The boy's feet rested on a piece that traveled down from the chair, each foot resting on a pad of some kind. As the boy sat completely, the chair rose slightly, and several two dimensional panels made of the same yellow light appeared around him. They were in various positions. Some seemed to be other forms of control panels and floated the boy's left or right, within easy reach of his hands. Others were screens of some kind and they floated in a circle around the boy at different levels of height, displaying various pieces of tactical data. Two more appeared in front of and above the seat, angled downward so the boy could see them easily. One of them displayed a stopped timer that read 5:00:00, the exact amount of time he had to beat the angel.

On the whole, the arrangement seemed to be some kind of control booth that the boy was sitting in. Finally, the entire black space lit up like a giant bubble-like screen around him. It was quite similar to the screen that Shinji used, except the screen showed a complete, 360 degree panoramic view of Tokyo 3 in all directions. If the boy were to look down, he would see the body of Unit 01 below him, as if this view was from the machines massive head.

The boy's hand hovered over one of the larger buttons on the right hand armrest. He was about to push it when he suddenly stopped and adopted a thoughtful and slightly confused expression.

'_What is it… I know I'm forgetting something…'_

His face suddenly lit up in affirmation as the answer came to him.

"Ah! Right" he said as he reached his right hand up to one of the panels to his right. This panel was slightly different then the others. Along the bottom of the panel were several symbols that seemed to be off of a music player. Above that was a window that showed a name along with what appeared to be a scrolling bar from a computer. The boy touched the bar and scrolled through the names before finding which one he wanted.

"Alright… There we go" he said in confirmation as he hit 'Play', then hit the activation button for the Eva as his smirk turned into a full-blown grin. As upbeat, techno rock music began filtering in from unseen speakers the boy moved the control yokes. The entire room shook slightly as Unit 01 rumbled to life and began to stand. As the titanic machine reared itself up to its full height, and the angel let loosed another stream of energy whips, a man's voice sounded through the seemingly non-existent speakers.

'_Maybe I'm a Lion'_

With that, Unit 01 charged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the command center gasped as Unit 01 suddenly, and with seemingly no warning, got to its feet and charged the forth Angel.

As the energy whips reached it, Unit 01 quickly ducked and weaved around and under them with all the grace and flexibility of a dancer. Once through the whips, Unit 01 quickly reached the Angel. As it reached the great beast, the equally massive machine began raining down a hail of punches and other hand strikes with all the skill of a master martial artist.

"Shinji!" Misato yelled over the radio, "what happened?! How did you get it started?"

All she could hear was staticy, garbled reply from the pilot.

"…_wasn't me…can't control… on its own… hear music…"_

Misato cast a worried glance at Ritsuko, who was staring at the image feed with apprehension and interest.

"No…" Ritusko spoke in a low voice, never looking away from the screen, "it's not like before"

"Huh?" was all Misato could reply "What do you mean?"

"Its movements are far different from last time. Last time Unit 01 was fighting like some kind of crazed berserker. Now… well just look at it"

Misato followed her friend's gaze and discovered she was right. Unlike in battle with the third angel, where Unit 01 had been fighting like some wild beast, this time it was moving with graceful precision, each of its attacks controlled and directed to do maximum damage to its target. But if what Shinji had just said was true, and the angel was going berserk, why was it fighting as if someone was controlling it?

Back on the battlefield, Unit 01 flipped backwards to dodge a wave of energy whips, it stood on its hands for a brief instant before launching forward and landing a spinning kick to the angel, sending it flying, even bouncing on the ground a few times before finally coming to a stop.

Unit 01 drew its hands up to the large fins on its back as it seemed to be deploying its knives.

"_Unit 01 is deploying Progressive Knives!"_

"Wait…" Misato spoke as she saw the great machine pull the weapons from the massive fins, "…those aren't Prog. Knives…"

And they weren't Prog. Knives in Unit 01's hands.

They were both identical in shape, a large gray crescent-shaped cylinder. On either end was a small hole. On the whole, they did not look very imposing compared to the knives that _should_ have been there. As the command crew tried to discern what the hell those things were and why they were in the place of the Progressive knives, Unit 01 threw its hands, still gripping the objects, out to the sides so they were pointing downward at a 45-degree angle. As it did this, the weapons ignited.

Everyone in the command center was at the moment no longer trying to figure out what the strange objects were. They were trying to pick their jaws off the floor while trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The two cylinders were emitting what could only be described as a pair of _swords_ made of seemingly pure energy. They weren't shaped like normal swords either. The blades ran parallel to the arm itself, continuing on out from the hand. The blades themselves were oddly shaped too, coming from the holes on the cylinders into two smaller blades with a large space between them.

"What… the… hell…" was all Misato could stammer out, no one else faring much better.

And then, right as Unit 01 seemed to be ready to charge again, Misato saw it. Perhaps it was a small trick of the light or a glitch in the screen, but did she just see the lips on Unit 01 curl upwards into a smirk?

'_Geez, maybe I really should cut back on the beer'_

As the angel let loose another volley of purple energy whips, Unit 1 charged once again.

Just like before, the massive machine ducked and weaved between the beams of energy. Only this time, as it dodged the whips, it brought the swords down, slicing them to ribbons.

The angel suddenly seemed to realize the danger the Eva's weapons posed, and started to move back, desperately trying to get out of the reach of the deadly beams of silver energy.

But Unit 01 was far too fast, and the predator would not be denied its prey. In mere seconds, the massive purple form of Unit 01 was upon the forth Angel, slicing at the angel with a series of expertly placed cross-cuts from the swords. As parts of the angel fell severed to the ground, the massive beast seemed to roar in pain, desperately trying to counterattack. With an incredible burst of energy, the angel shot out it's AT field, knocking Unit 01 back as it tried to back off.

The Evangelion was far too agile though, and landed gracefully on its feet, before charging again. But this time, it didn't just run. After a massive burst of speed, Unit 01 leapt into the air, flipping end over end so its feet were pointed at the angel. And before the command crew could do so much as blink, the Eva had landed on top of the angel, both its swords sunk deep into the beast's armor.

And with a final push, Unit 01 leapt high into the air as the angel fell to the ground, landing behind the beast in a low crouch with its back turned. The Eva slowly reared itself to its full height as at brought its right-hand sword up across it's chest, and swiped it back as if clearing it of imaginary blood. As it on cue, the angel self-destructed in a deafening explosion.

The entire command crew was now rendered speechless by the display. But through it all, Misato could swear that, for an instant, she saw Unit 01 glance back at the burning form of its vanquished foe, that dark smirk on its face.

With a quick motion, the Evangelion deactivated the strange swords and returned them to the fins on its back.

As it did, Shinji felt the controls go slack as he suddenly felt extremely tired, much like when he fought the third angel.

But as he slipped into unconsciousness again, he heard that strange voice in his head again. Not talking to him, more like it was talking to itself.

'_Ah… That was the most fun I've had since my last Grifball game. Come to think of it, I should really get on Live more. Oh well'_

Shinji was unconscious before he could question what the fuck that meant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay.... Not sure what to say here...

This was pretty much just a little side project I was working on a while back, and I was kind of board over the break so I thought I'd put the finishing touches on it and see where it went. Don't expect an update for a while as my priorities are now fully set on Roku Naruto, Naruto no Kyuubi, Key of the Heart, and Knightfall for now. I do have a few ideas of where to go from here, but I won't be working on this anytime soon unless I have some free time. So don't hold your breath.

And yes, those were Eva-sized Energy Swords from Halo. Why? I have no idea. Heck this whole fic idea was mainly brought about by a dream I had once (for the record, in the dream, the story was called 'Angel of Pwnage'. you think I should have gone with that instead?).

As for the guy inside Unit 01, yes that is the 'soul' of Unit 01. I'm just going with the assumption that the human souls inside the Eva's are not their 'true' souls but just a way for them to sync properly with their pilots. As for the other stuff... I really don't know why, it just came to me.

On a final note, in addition to not owning Evangelion, I do not own the song 'Maybe I'm Lion'. It belongs to Nobuo Uematsu and Square Enix (for those of you who don't know, it's from FF8).

Read and Review please (and to anyone who hasn't read any of my other fics, this is not the best I can do, I can/have/will continue to do A LOT BETTER then this)


End file.
